1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor terminal device, in particular, a motor terminal device which has electrical components in addition to connecting terminals.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various types of electric motors have been used to convert direct-current electric power to mechanical drive power. However, such motors sometimes adversely influence a computer or radio placed near the motors in the vehicle, because they generate electrical noise. Thus, to eliminate electrical noise, some motors employed electrical components like LC elements. It is necessary to eliminate electrical noise before it influences others, so some motors have the electrical components installed thereon. The electrical components are connected to terminals via electrical lead wires, and stored in a casing attached to the motor as a terminal device.
In some cases, such a motor may be used for a vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 59(1984)-60851. In these cases, since the motor is frequently subjected to quake or vibration during vehicle running, it is necessary to maintain the electrical components and terminals in stable condition. Furthermore, conventionally, the lead wires used to connect the electrical components are shaken due to vibration, causing a possibility of connection failure between the electrical components and terminals. Connecting the electrical components and terminals using lead wires is time-consuming work.
Moreover, for a motor like an automotive wiper motor installed in a place where it is exposed to rain water, a grommet is provided in the outlet of the lead wire from the motor and packing is used at the outlet of the terminal for the purpose of water proofing. To use the above-mentioned electrical components in this kind of motor, it is also necessary for the electrical components to be water proof. Thus, in conventional motors, the electrical components and terminals are stored in the terminal device, which is then filled with resin like urethane or silicon. By this, not only are the electrical components water proofed but also the lead wires are secured by the resin, thus eliminating detachment of the lead wires from the terminals.
However, resin like urethane or silicon which is used to fill the terminal device is not only expensive, but also it is difficult to fill the terminal device with resin evenly, making filling work troublesome.